Parents
Based on a few clues given in the episodes, fanart was released showing Ed, Edd and Eddy's parents (5 july, 2009). As an extra, the Kanker's mother was designed too.This might've been the first drawing published with Ed, Edd and Eddy's parents. Almost one year later (4 june, 2010) the character designs and information of the other parents were released. Designs and personalities were created by "VampireMeerkat". NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Ed's Parents Mother: Angela, blonde hair, 38 years old. She slightly resembles Sarah, especially her older version. In general she is a sweet mother, but has outbursts like Sarah's towards her husband Tim and usually chooses Sarah's side over Ed's. Father: Tim, orange hair, 38 years old. He resembles Ed. His hairdo slightly looks like the one Ed had in "Over Your Ed". He is a kind and simple father, though still smarter than Ed. When he's not at work he likes to spend his time watching television. Edd's Parents Mother: Carla, black hair, 40 years old. A thin woman who used to have a serious obession with pears, that got toned down. She cares alot about her only son, but wished for more children when she was young. Father: Lennard, black/grey hair, 55 years old. He is a man who likes living by the rules and thinks that making a career is more important than anything else. Eddy's Parents Mother: Jessica, blonde hair, 42 years old. Jessica is the boss around the house. She's usually called "Jackie" by her husband and friends, because of her husband's name and their similar posture. She likes a different hairdo so now and then, and possesses a big collection of wigs to satisfy that need when she's not in the mood to mess with her own hair. Father: Jack, black hair, 40 years old. Unlike his dubious appearance would suggest; he is a friendly giant. He has no problem with the fact his wife wears the pants in their relationship, and loves her with all his heart. Kankers' Parents Mother: Bebe, red hair, 33 years old. Bebe is a woman with a long and tiresome past. Even though she bears a hatred for men, she secretly seeks love. She sometimes tries to seduce Tim, Lennard, and Jack when they're around, even though they are married. This situation is similar to the Kankers' and the Eds', though the Kankers are not aware of their mother doing this. Neither are Ed, Edd and Eddy, since their fathers rather not talk about it. Father(s): Benjamin (Butch), blonde hair, 45 years old. Lee's father. He impregnated Bebe when she was 19, while he was 45 at that time. Not much is known about him, besides that he is a loner who likes to travel around the country on his motorcycle. He ran for it when Bebe told him she was pregnant. Bobby Juna (Bubba), blue hair, 18 years old. Marie's father. He impregnated Bebe when she was 20. Bobby Juna came from a rich and proud family, but since he didn't feel like he belonged, he chose for the life of a jobless, rebelious ex-student. He has the gift to seduce women, and so he ended up having multiple girlfriends who all give him food and shelter. Rod, blonde hair, 34 years old. May's father. He impregnated Bebe when she was 21, and is the only one who doesn't know he has a daughter. He was kind and honest, but also old-fashioned; since he insisted on the gender role. Bebe couldn't agree with this. Note: this is history information; the fathers are at least 14 years older now. Rolf's Parents Mother: Anja, black hair, 43 years old. Anja is a curious and cheerful woman, but has alot of trouble speaking the English language, which she hardly does, so she's usually very non-verbal when others are around. Her hospitality has no limits and she sees everyone as a friend. Father: Floris, white/grey hair, 60 years old. A big, proud ex-shepherd. His English is better than his wife's, but not better than Rolf's. Kevin's Parents Mother: Elisabeth, black hair, 40 years old. An energetic woman who loves sarcastic humor. Kevin doesn't have a good relationship with her because he thinks she isn't his real mother. What still hasn't been confirmed. Father: Dennis, orange hair, 38 years old. Dennis is a friendly man with an undying kindness towards everyone he meets. He's not aware of his son being a bully. He works in the nearby jawbreaker factory. Nazz' Parents Mother: Jolene, blonde hair, 37 years old. She joined alot of beauty pageants in her younger years and was a loved model. She and Martin know each other from a catwalk show she attended and Martin's family visited. Father: Martin, blonde hair, 33 years old. He is a very shy man who doesn't really feel comfortable around others. He smiles alot because he isn't good with words. He used to be extremely overweight. Jimmy's Parents Mother: Sasha Ann, light blonde hair, 30 years old. She is a silent woman. Since her parents were very overprotective when she was young, she is scared of almost everything. Father: Jonathan, blonde hair, 39 years old. A charming and protective man, but only to his wife. Jonathan has a very short fuse. Jonny's Parents Mother: Nicki, brown hair, 45 years old. She and Tom were childhood friends. She is an optimistic, chubby woman who is very hard to anger. She thinks that Tom's jokes are funny, no matter how lame they are. Father: Tom, brown hair, 45 years old. He and Nicki were childhood friends. He loves making jokes and spurting out cheesy one-liners. His jokes always seem to annoy everybody, except his wife. See Also *Ed's Parents (Biography) *Edd's Parents (Biography) *Eddy's Parents (Biography) *Kankers' Parents (Biography) *Rolf's Parents (Biography) *Kevin's Parents (Biography) *Nazz' Parents (Biography) *Jimmy's Parents (Biography) *Jonny's Parents (Biography) *Adults *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool *Living of the sun-ed Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Characters Category:Fan Charactersalse